The present invention relates to a branch line apparatus for a wire harness in an electrical equipment, and more particularly to an apparatus for branching a line from the wire harness laid up in the equipment and for fixing the line at a branched position.
Such a conventional method for branching the line as disclosed in a prior art, i.e., Japanese Utility model Application laid-open 62-76750, is shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B. A branch line 21 is drawn out from a middle position of the wire harness. A cover tube 1 has a slit 11 in a lengthwise direction of the cover tube 1 and is a corrugated tube made from a plastic material, such as a vinyl chloride. In a natural condition, a fringe end of the slit 11 is overlapped each other, so that there is no gap in the tube 1. A partial gap is opened by pushing apart the fringe end. And then, a specific harness as a branch line 21 is drawn out through the gap from a harness bundle 2. The conventional method for branching the line 21 from the cover tube 1 is as follows.
First, the cover tube 1 is divided into two parts as shown in the FIG. 4A. Second, the branch line 21 is taken out from a divided portion of the cover tube 1, and peripheries of the divided portion and the branch line 21 thereof are covered with a tape 3.
Another method is shown in the FIG. 4B. First, the slit 11 of the cover tube 1 is opened, and then the partial gap is formed. Second, the branch line 21 is taken out from the partial gap, and the periphery of the divided portion are covered with the tape 3.
However, according to the conventional method shown in the FIG. 4A, there is no protection for the branch line 21 except the tape 3. The branch line 21 is just covered only with the tape 3, but, insufficient for the protection. And further, a drawing out direction of the branch line 21 is limited.
And, according to the another conventional method shown in the FIG. 4B, as the cover tube 1 is not divided, the protection of the branch line 21 is perfect. However, the fringe edge of the slit 11 tends to damage the branch line 21 after widening the gap. Further, the drawing out direction of the branch line 21 is also uncertain.